lego_dimensionsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Mister Loki/My Year 3 Franchise Ideas
So, this looks like a fun thing to do and why not, i have a lot of franchises i would love to see in the game and this is what the blog is for. Know that this is MY personal Year 3 Franchise Wishlist and are MY ideas for the franchises. Note: This is not finished and may be changed. Franchises 'Marvel' Team Pack: *Spider-Man **Can turn into Peter Parker *Green Goblin *Objects **Spider-Cycle **Green Goblin's Glider Team Pack: *Iron Man **Can turn into Tony Stark *Captain America *Objects **Tony Stark's Private Jet **Captain America's Avenging Motorcycle Team Pack: *Black Widow **Quinjet *Hawkeye **Tractor Fun Pack: *Bruce Banner **Can transform into The Hulk *Objects **Quinjet 2.0 Fun Pack: *Thor *Objects **Chariot 'Star Wars' Team Pack: *Rey *Finn *Objects **Rey's Speeder **First Order TIE Fighter Team Pack: *Luke Skywalker *Darth Vader *Objects **X-Wing **Darth Vader's TIE Advanced Team Pack: *Han Solo *Chewbacca *Objects **Millenium Falcon **Jabba's Sail Barge Fun Pack: *Poe Dameron *Objects **Poe's X-Wing Fun Pack: *Kylo Ren *Objects **Kylo Ren's Command Shuttle 'Archer' Team Pack: *Sterling Archer *Lana Kane *Objects **1970 Chevrolet El Camino **The Nerius 'Men in Black' Level Pack: Men in Black *Agent J *Objects **MiB Car ** Team Pack: *Agent K *Boris the Animal *Objects **Monowheel **Boris' Motorcycle 'The Matrix' Level Pack: The Matrix *Neo *Objects **Nebuchadnezzar **Phone Booth Team Pack: *Morpheus *Trinity *Objects **A.P.U. **Trinity's Motorycle Fun Pack: *Agent Smith **Sentinel 'The Terminator' Fun Pack: *T-800 *Objects **T-800's Motorycle 'Indiana Jones' Fun Pack: *Indiana Jones *Objects **Desert Truck 'Pirates of the Caribbean' Team Pack: *Captain Jack Sparrow *Will Turner *Objects **Queen Anne's Revenge **The Flying Dutchman Fun Pack: *Captain Barbossa *Objects **The Black Pearl 'Spongebob Squarepants' Level Pack: The Spongebob Squarepants Movie *Spongebob Squarepants *Objects **Patty Wagon **The Invisible Boatmobile Team Pack: *Patrick *Squidward *Objects **Bass Blaster 3000 **Boatmobile Fun Pack: *Plankton **Plankton's Tank Robot 'Ben 10' Fun Pack: *Ben Tennyson **Rust Bucket 'Starcraft' Level Pack: Wings of Liberty *Jim Raynor *Objects **The Hyperion **Vulture-class Hover Bike Team Pack: *Sarah Kerrigan *Artanis *Objects **The Leviathan **Spear of Adun Fun Pack: *Arcturus Mengsk *Objects **Xel-naga Artifact 'Team Fortress 2' Level Pack: *Engineer *Objects **Sentry Turret **Dispenser 'The Hobbit' Team Pack: *Bilbo Baggins *Thorin Oakenshield *Objects **Smaug **Lake-town Boat Fun Pack: *Azog *Objects **Siege Troll 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Series)' Level Pack: Things Change *Leonardo *Objects **Battle Shell **Turtle Copter Team Pack: *Michelangelo *Raphael *Objects **Turtle Hauler **Shell Cycle Fun Pack: *Donatello *Objects **Hovershell Fun Pack: *Master Splinter *Objects **Training Dummy Fun Pack: *Shredder *Objects **Shredder's Starship 'Avatar: The Last Airbender' Level Pack: Siege of the North *Aang *Objects **Appa **Glider Team Pack: *Katara *Sokka *Objects **Water Tribe Boat **Momo Fun Pack: *Prince Zuko *Objects **Fire Nation Boat 'Independence Day' Level Pack: Independence Day *Steven Hiller **Alien Shuttle **Military Fighter Jet Worlds *Here will be all the Adventure Worlds, Quests and Locations for the Franchises. Marvel *Locations **New York **Asgard **Malibu **Stark Tower Interior **The Helicarrier *Quests Star Wars The locations will be like the Doctor Who World where they will be combined into one huge Adventure World when you find the combination devices. *Locations **Tatooine **Naboo **Coruscant **Geonosis **Utapau **Mustafar **Death Star **Hoth **Dagobah **Bespin **Endor **Yavin IV **Jakku **Takodana **Starkiller Base *Quests **These Are Not The Droids You Are Looking For ***Given by Ben Kenobi on Tatooine ****You have to Mind Trick 5 Stormtroopers whil also escorting C-3PO and R2-D2 **Dance, You Must ***Given by Yoda on Dagobah ****Yoda dares yout to a danceoff **Rogue One ***Given by Mon Mothma on Yavin IV ****Steal the Death Star plans on Coruscant **Wookie Cookies ***Given by Old Han Solo on Takodana ****Retrieve 15 Wookie Cookies **The Technician ***Given by General Hux on Starkiller Base ****Repair the Control Run. **Use the Force ***Given by Luke Skywalker on Tatooine ****Help Luke clean up his home Archer *Locations **ISIS HQ **Tunt Manor **The Tuntmore Towers Hotel **Horizon **Alan Shapiro's Mansion **First Savings Bank **McSurley's **ODIN HQ **San Marcos **Rona Thorne's House *Quests Men In Black *Locations **MiB HQ **LunarMax Prison **World Expo Observatory Towers **Central Park **Ben's Pizerria **Statue of Liberty *Quests The Matrix *Locations **Zion **Mega City **Backdoor **Playground **Temple *Quests The Terminator *Locations **California *Quests Indiana Jones *Locations **Kairo **Venice **Lost Temple **Castle Brunwald **Peru **Hatay **Barnett College **Tabernacle **Mountains **Temple of the Holy Grail **Temple of Doom **Mayapore **Pankot Palace *Quests Pirates of the Caribbean *Locations **Port Royal **Isla De Muerta **Tortuga **Singapore **Isla Cruces *Quests Spongebob Squarepants *Locations **Bikini Bottom **Rock Bottom *Quests Ben 10 *Locations **Bellwood *Quests Starcraft The locations will be like the Doctor Who World where they will be combined into one huge Adventure World when you find the combination devices. *Locations **Aiur **Zerus **Mar Sara **Shakuras **Tarsonis **Char **Korhal *Quests Team Fortress 2 *Locations **2Fort **Double Cross **Sawmill **Well **5Gorge **Badlands **Coldfront **Foundry **Freight **Powerhouse **DeGroot Keep *Quests The Hobbit *Locations **The Shire **Trollshaws **Mirkwood **Erebor **Lake-town **Rivendell **Dol Guldur **Dale *Quests Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003 TV Show) *Locations **New York *Quests Avatar: The Last Airbender *Locations **Air Nation **Water Nation **Earth Nation **Fire Nation *Quests Independence Day *Locations **New York *Quests Notes Category:Blog posts